


Shall We Dance ?

by Pikartiste



Series: Modern Times [5]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: In the  New Year Eve, at the Old Alexandria, everyone has fun. Edmund wishes his daughter Matilda can share a dance with him.





	Shall We Dance ?

December 31st 1900

 

The Old Alexandria was full of people, all the room was crowed. A huge hubbub was heard until the outside of the build. Inside, every guests had fun : the majority danced in the middle of the room at the rhythm of the orchestra which was playing under the platform, to the place which was attributed for them; the others, on the other hand, laughed or talked with each other. Even some of them went out outside to enjoy the calm to be better heard, or even got to know each other.

 

In a small room of the backstage, a small dormatory was disposed in order that babies and children, exhausted by the ambient noise could take a rest. Nurses relayed to be sure that everything was fine.

 

The place's owner, Mimi Morton, bustled body and soul so that everything was perfet, and that this evening was outstanding. Like the last year's one.

 

In this room full to burst, to the ambience beating its full, a young lady just out of her teenage hood was strolling : Matilda. She was walking quietly, observing everyone arounhd her as she was discovering it again. It was the first time she came here.

 

She had left Whitechapel for one year now to live her own life with her husband and daughter, but despite this distance, which had to be benefic for her, she missed her hometown terribly, more than she imagined. But all over the top, the thing she missed the most was _her father_. Inside herself, although she didn't admit it, she felt guilty to left him there, in this town. She thought of him every day, although they practically wrote every two weeks. She worried a lot for him, he was her daddy after all.

 

Thus, everytime she paid visit to him, she spent most possible of her time with him. S o he could enjoy his grand-daughter as he wanted. As for Drum, he could spend more time with his parents and sisters. He missed his family a lot too.

 

Last year, they didn't come for New Year Eve. This time, they wanted to be there.

 

The young woman had at first a little chat with Mimi, her father's best friend that Matilda loved so much, but it didn't took too long unfortunately : Mimi must kept going on ensure the party, and Drum was retired in his side with many gentlemen, or with Thatcher – Mimi's husband. She didn't know. He should certainely be outside because she didn't see him in the room. She also left Lucie, her daughter in the dormatory for the rest of the evening. She could stay free-minded : her baby was in good hands.

 

Matilda stopped in front of the big window of the room and contemplated the landscape, her mind elsewhere. Outside, the snow had fallen profusely, like last year, but the flakes stopped to fall. The young woman put her palm in the cold glass and sighed. This town, this _wretched_ town may be made all her relatives suffer, including herself, she felt at home.

 

***

Meanwhile another guest, who succeded to flee company to a group of people talking about philosophy swallowing whiskey, wandered among all those bodies left to the party. Edmund, dressed with a smoking, looked all around him searching for a familiar face, just to find some comfort which could rassure him. No that he needed to talk, but to have someone he knew at his side would make him feel better.

 

While he was going to retire in a corner of the room, he saw his daughter's figure near the big window. The Inspector had a relieved smile : of every familiar faces he was searching for, it was _this one_ he wished to see as his side.

 

He come closer to her slowly until he arrived at his side. “Do you have fun ?” he asked softly.

 

Surprised, Matilda suddenly turned her head and smiled when she saw it was her father. “Yes, a lot.” she answered. “It's a really fantastic evening.”

 

“Would you be a little nostalgic too, my Honey ?” Edmund asked indicating the window with his chin.

 

The young woman followed his gesture with her eyes. “A little yes. I still don't realise I leave here since one year,” she sighed.

 

“Me neither.” The Inspector whispered with his heavy heart. His daughter barely heard him.

 

Then he pulled himself together and cleared his throat. “I saw Drum outside.” he announced.

 

Matilda blinked. “Aren't you ?”

 

“Yes. But they were in a great conversation with his father. I didn't wanted to bother them.” he said chuckling.

 

“You did well, Father !” Matilda chuckled at her turn. “Because, believe me, a conversation between these two isn't simple to understand.”

 

The father and the daughter didn't laugh together this way since the last time they saw each other. They did miss this very much.

 

“You know … I'm very happy you came for New Year Eve, Buttercup ...” Edmund said bashfully.

 

Matilda smiled. “Me too, Father … It meant a lot to us to come. And … It was out of question to let you alone.”

 

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play another type of music : waltz. So, all dancers – to the ones already here to the new ones – hurried to find a dance partner to accompany them on the dancefloor.

 

Edmund did a reverence in front of his daughter : “Would you give me this dance, Mrs Drummond ?” he asked in a exagerated polite way.

 

Matilda guffawinged. “Wait, you ? Wanting to dance ?”

 

“Of course, my dear !” he answered, a smirk in his lips. “You could, at least, give it to your old man.” he teased her.

 

“Father !” the young woman answered. “Of course I want it.”

 

Father and daughter came to the dancefloor where all the others dancers already waltzed.

 

“Do you know how to dance a waltz ?” Matilda asked her father.

 

Edmund sneered. “Well, this is what we're going to see !” Then he attracted his daughter to the dance.

 

Althought their improved dance was incredibly clumsy, the duo whirled towards all the others couples, and had a while before finding a good rhytm. It was _their_ moment, only to these two; they openly laughed trying to not crush each other's feet.

 

But they had so much fun !

 

Edmund couldn't detach his look from his daughter. Her, so beautiful in her Royal blue dress which showcased her ginger hair, as well as her eyes, the _very same_ as his. Matilda, this charming young girl who danced at his rhythm, the one he held in his arms as the perfect dance partner he was, her – still – infantil smile which lit the room.

 

The Inspector, in a momentum of happiness, saw himself in his garden, twirling the little girl, _his_ child, at arm's length. She had her hair in the wind, laughing loudly. “Again ! Again !” she cried.

 

But this child had become a young woman now.

 

This same young woman was also a mother.

 

Time flied so quickly ! _Too_ quickly …

 

Edmund slowed down his dance, Matilda noticed it immediately. “Everything's fine Father ?” she asked worried.

 

Edmund smiled to her, a nearly sad smile. “Yes, everything's fine ...” His voice waved a little. “It's just … I'm so happy to be with you ...”

 

“Me too father.” Matilda answered immediately. “But you … What's going on ?” she insisted.

 

Her father held his daughter more tightly. “You grown so much since all these years.” he said, his voice shook more. “I see you again when you were only a child, when you wanted to climb in my knees to hear me telling you stories.” he laughed slowly.

 

“Father-”

 

“But now … Now you grew up, you're now a woman ...” Edmund kept going, his tone of his voice was choked by the emotion and his eyes were misted by tears. “I … I wanted to say that ...”

 

“Father.” Matilda whispered who was, too, invaded by the emotion.

 

“I wanted to say that … That what happened … Wh – what happen and will happen ...” Tears ran in the Inspector's face and he didn't hold them back. “What are the choice you'll make … I – I'll be always proud of you my Darling … My little queen … and you must know that I love you more than the life itself, Matilda.”

 

“Oh Father !” Matilda said, totally shook with feels by her father's love declaration.

 

They stopped their waltz and took each other in their arms, crying in silence, this same silence where their love communicated.

 

Althought the room was full, they were _alone_. Alone against the world around them, even the deafening and attracting music of the orchestra didn't bother them. They were in a silent bubble that no one could burst.

 

They stayed this way until the orchestra stopped to play. They released their hug mais were always holding their hands. They didn't loose their smile, althought their face were covered by tears.

 

“I love you Father. More than you can believe.” Matilda said, her voice still full of feel.

 

“Thanks you.” Edmund whispered. “I needed it.”

 

Mimi was going to make a speech, alol the guests turned their attention towards the stage. You should not have to miss it !

 


End file.
